Olvido-Refugio de una HistoiaOblivion-Refuge of a story
by Utpala
Summary: El Imperio calló. La Era de la Rebelión está llegando a su final. Un ser luminoso se contacta con Luke Skywalker a través de sueños. Lo convoca a su encuentro y éste debe partir en una misión hacia lo desconocido. El Jedi no entiende por qué acude ciegamente a tal encrucijada, pero, muy en su interior, sabe que quien está llamando es mucho más que un amigo, un mentor o un maestro.


**Olvido: Refugio de una historia_ Oblivion: Refuge of a story**

(4 DBY- finales de la Era de la Rebelion)

Cap. 1- **The Dream**

Los sueños venían con frecuencia. **Luke** cerraba los ojos y, cada vez más, sentía las imágenes con gran nitidez. Eran casi tangibles.

Tras la caída del Imperio Galáctico,él se encontraba en medio de su misión de reconstruir y crear La Nueva Orden Jedi . Su trabajo ya había iniciado desde que tomó la determinación. La tarea estaba en marcha. Pero había temor en él. A veces, el pasado regresaba a su mente desafiando su voluntad. Sabía que debía cumplir el legado de manera respetuosa y precavida. Preparar a un aprendiz era indispensable, pero la duda volvía con frecuencia. Tan frecuentemente como sus sueños extraños.

En una ocasión, se le ocurrió mencionar lo que soñaba a **Wedge Antilles***, el comandante del Rogue Squadron*, con quien tenía una estrecha relación después de haber atravesado numerosas misiones a la par.

- Wedge, alguna vez soñaste algo con mucha frecuencia?  
- Luke, últimamente a duras penas recuerdo cuál fue mi desayuno de esta mañana y, además, me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Dichoso tú que puedes dormir. ¿Cómo podría recordar un sueño? Ni siquiera sé si los tengo ya.  
- Lamento oír eso amigo. Pero de verdad siento que mi sueño se vuelve tangible. Y es el mismo, cada noche es el mismo.  
- Pues,... podría ser un mensaje de tu consciencia. Uno que dice que dejes de dormir tanto, asi no generas envidia en los que ya no podemos hacerlo.  
- Jaja! Lo tomar en cuenta Wedge.  
- Lo siento amigo. Si buscas consejo no soy el más indicado en el tema. ¿Por qué no le consultas a tu hermana?.  
- Leia?!  
- Lo olvidaste?! Hace media hora que está aquí. De tanto pensar en tus sueños se te ha pasado ese detalle. ¿Eh?  
- Cielos!...Gracias Wedge. Voy a verla. Nos vemos en la estación.  
La emoción inundaba el pecho y la garganta del Jedi. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía a su hermana.

Sentados en una cabina de carga, los mellizos se pusieron al tanto sobre sus vidas. Compartieron las últimas anécdotas. Luke sobre sus viajes y misiones. Leia sobre el movimiento político y sus investigaciones. Ellos se unían a través de palabras, como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Si algún ser sensible a la Fuerza hubiera estado allí para verlos, habría notado instantáneamente el movimiento esplendoroso de sus auras. Un vínculo antiguo y poderoso emanaba de ellos.

Ambos intercambiaron sus dudas y Luke aprovechó para hablar sobre sus sueños.

- Leia, es extraño. Cada vez los tengo con más frecuencia. Y cada vez se vuelven más tangibles.

- Hay un perfume exquisito y casi no sientes tu cuerpo, pero sabes que está ahí ... No hay sonidos pero lo escuchas todo.

Luke quedó atónito.

-Hay una doncella vestida con una túnica blanca que extiende sus manos hacia ti. No puedes ver su rostro, pero sabes que te está mirando con un gesto que te da paz. Ella te está llamando. Lo sientes. Te habla sin palabras. Luke la contempló un momento. Guardó un segundo de silencio y sonrió.  
- Tú también lo soñaste.  
- Desde hace cinco meses.  
- Y qué crees que significa?

- Que debes ir a buscarla. Ella llama. Pero no a mí . Es a ti a quien busca.  
- Y cómo estás tan segura?  
- Porque me lo dijo.

Él, nuevamente, no pudo evitar asombrarse. Y adelantándose a sus preguntas Leia le comentó :

- Sí. Es un ser que quiere contactarse contigo, pero es como si supiera que yo podía recibir mejor el mensaje. Y me pidió que te lo diga ahora.

Luke iba a decir algo, pero su hermana volvió a adelantarse a sus palabras como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Y, de hecho, podía.

- No. No creo que sea un ser de quien debamos temer. Puedo sentir sus intenciones. No sé cómo, pero lo sé . Ella te está esperando. Quiere verte lo antes posible.  
- Pero, cómo... dónde la encontraré - Exclamó Luke ya acostumbrado a la sorpresa.  
- Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar. La** Fuerza*** va a guiarte.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento y súbitamente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Como festejando la conversación.

Los mellizos sabían que el encuentro había terminado.

**Fin de cap. 1**

***Jedi**: eran guerreros de gran poder y sabidur a seguidores del Lado Luminoso de La Fuerza, que pertenec an a una orden m stica y monacal llamada la Orden Jedi. Ellos se consideraban guardianes de la paz y la justicia. Antes del levantamiento del imperio, se llev a cabo la destrucci n de la Orden en toda la galaxia. Hasta donde se sabe, los nicos sobrevivientes a tal genocidio fueron el Gran maestro Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi.

*** Wedge Antilles**: humano de Corellia que se convirti en un legendario piloto de cazas. Antilles luch en la Batalla de Yavin, en donde la Alianza logr una gran victoria al destruir la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. M s tarde, form junto con Luke Skywalker una lite de escuadr n de cazas estelares llamado Escuadr n Espectro. Tambi n particip en la Batalla de Hoth, la batalla de Endor, de Bakura y en muchas otras.

***Rogue Squadron** : El Escuadr n P caro es un escuadr n de naves Ala-X. Aparece por primera vez en el Episodio V, El Imperio contraataca. Est conformado por pilotos de lite de la Alianza Rebelde y utiliza naves Ala-X, Ala-A, Snowspeeders, Ala-Y, Ala-V, el interceptor Tie, el Halc n milenario y el caza estelar de Naboo.  
Al terminar la insurrecci n contra el Imperio Gal ctico, Wedge Antilles queda como comandante del escuadr n.

* **X-wing o Ala-X** : serie de cazas estelares (peque a nave espacial dise ada para el combate militar) producidos por la Corporaci n Incom, conocido as por las caracter sticas alas que surg an del fuselaje en forma de una X, llamadas Alerones-S. Estos cazas estelares en principio, estaban destinados para el Imperio Gal ctico, pero no se llegaron a comprar despu s de que el equipo de dise o de Incom desert para unirse a la Alianza Rebelde, llev ndose los prototipos para servir para la Alianza Rebelde, adem s de que los produjeron para la Nueva Rep blica y la Alianza Gal ctica.

***La Fuerza**: era un poder metaf sico y unificador, presente a un mismo tiempo en todas partes, que era el objetivo de las rdenes mon sticas de los Jedi y los Sith. Descrita por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi como "un campo de energ a creado por todas las cosas vivas," algunos pensaban en la Fuerza como una entidad sensible que podr a ser capaz de un pensamiento inteligente - casi como si fuera una especie de Dios - mientras otros simplemente la consideraron algo que pod a ser manipulado y usado como si fuera una herramienta.


End file.
